pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonata 7 - A New Criminal Case
A New Criminal Case is the seventh sonata of the first arc of the Dress Up! Sonata Series and the seventh sonata in the said series overall. This roleplay focuses on all the idols, helping Ichigo to win back Sumire's motivation after some sets of unwanted events. :Reminder: The episode contains the characters that I said will be appearing here and future series. Make sure to check if they are in the right character since I Usagi myself doesn't know how to, Mizuki Hoshizora (gommene Ivanly^^) as an example, make Mizuki the way how User:Ivanly912 roleplays her (xDDDD) Plot After the unsuccessful event that happened in the previous sonata, Arachne decides to once again go on with her plans to kidnapping Akane for power, eventually leading it to be successful. This mindblowing case number two has caused Sumire to lost motivation and quits as an idol. However, her teacher cannot let her slip in this case and a challenge was set.... Roleplay Arachne Succeeds Akane: *on phone talking to her mom* I know that I should take care of myself. Seriously okaasan, I'm not that little tiny baby on the picture a few inches away from my PriTicket bag anymore. Akane's Okaasan: Oh, Akane. You know I'm just worried for you. After all that goddess thingy..... Akane: Wakatta ne~ Okaasan, don't be that overprotective. As long as otosaan is here, nothing will harm me wrong. Akane's Okaasan: Wakarimashita ne~ see you 'round. Akane: Sayo ne~ *feels guilty* otosan huh? I know him very well. He usually would be on bed the whole day, quite too lazy enough to go down the second floor. It would be a miracle if he did came down *turns of her lights and then sleeps*. (during the quiet and dull moment, Arachne is sneaking in the Urawa household and successfully kidnaps sleeping Akane, trapped in a bag) Akane: *in the bag* Chotto mante kuderesai! Let me out!! Arachne: *evil laughs* I needed your power. *escapes* Next day...... Ichigo: Hmm.....Akane is absent today and we just had a special quiz. It's really rare for her to be absent on such a test, I mean even though she is quite sick she would still be here at school, satsu. If you guys know what I mean, hibibi!! Layla: Sensei, your gobi character is more of a nightmare than our test a while ago. Yurika: It's just a simple quiz don't worry, it's only like 20% of our grade. Projects are kinda merely high. Ann: Have any of you guys seen Sumire? Yurika: Oneechan? Hmm......now that you've think of it.... Sango: Guys! You've got to see....I mean know this!! Yurika: What is it Sankun? *sees Sumire being carried by Mikan* Mikan, what's going on? Mikan: She fainted after hearing what Sango says about Akane being successfully kidnapped after all last night which had failed a few hours ago, nano! (xD) Ann: *spits out her apple cider* You're kidding?! Mikan: An angel doesn't lie, nano. Sumire: Akane's kidnapped. *jumps out of Mikan's arms* She's been kidnapped! And by Arachne! Sango: Took all the words right out if my mouth. Layla: So know what? Yurika: Hate to say this to you oneechan, but a VocalDoll and a person with the PriPara goddess' powers can make such person unstopabble. Sumire: And it's all my fault. Ichigo: What do you mean, bipuritsu? You actually haven't done anything wrong, kara. Sumire: If we didn't mention to Klara about the PriTicket snapping in the first place, Arachne will not be able to sense power from her which now leads to my re-childhood friend being kidnapped. Ichigo: There....there, desu! It's not your fault that a VocalDoll has such great power, karasatsu! Sumire: I understand a VocalDoll and a reason why she has such power. Look guys, it's also my fault that Akane got her own in the first place. I should have not let her feel outcasted, out of placed and forgotten. Face it guys, everything was now taking in place. AND THAT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF ME!!! (Sumire gives her PriPara stuff to Mikan) Sumire: Mikan, enjoy Layla as your partner for now *runs away* Mikan: Sumire *catches her hand* Twilights* will stand forever, nano. I cannot let you be replaced, nano. No offence, Layla. Layla: I undedstand, *helps Mikan in stopping Sumire* it's not only Twilights* but all of us. Yurika: Oneechan, don't be such a child. We can face this together. Sango: We'll get those two back. I promise. Ann: Just don't quit! Ichigo: *runs in front of her and facepalms her* Sumire, WAKE UP!!!! What happened to that Sumire who makes us laugh all the time, always knowing that there is something amazing next door and our wonderful florist who teaches us about being positive? What happened to that Sumire who I spent with as Prism Starlights? What happened to her who made Haruno Demo smile even thou his home planet is in a big mess? What happened to the Sumire, whom I knew *nods her head* Taruru, Momoka, prez, Sion, Hikari, Mizuki, Mikan, Mizu and everyone knew. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!! Sumire: Gommenne! At this rate, I'm not the Sumire that you're going to see *runs away* Ann: *claps* bravo Amanogawa-sensei. Sango: *whistles* good job on acting somehow different like the teacher we know. Yurika: Geez, I never knew there is an Amanogawa-sensei like tgis all along. Mikan: *hugs Ichigo* at least you tried your best, nano. Now how are we gonna win her motivation back, nano? Layla: Typically, perform or whatsoever? Ichigo: *returns to her gobi nature* Something like that but I just had the coolest idea ever, satsu *acts crazy* Gathering Time Laala: So, why are we called again? Ichigo: Probably we call this a meeting on how to get Sumire's motivation 100%, crayon!! Is by doing 100 lives straight!! (All participating characters screams in surprise) All: EHHHHHHHH?!!!!!!!!!!! *causing the whole PIA to shake* Dorothy: You can't be serious? You just can't be!! Michiko: 100 lives straight! Layla: This is just crazy enough! How can 100 lives straight bring back Sumire's motivation to become an idol again? Ichigo: And that's my little secret here *winks* Layla: Okay, then. Give us an example Sango! Sango: Why me? Mizuki: No one else wants to do it so *gives Sango a push* Sango: It's not like I have a choice. Yurika: Wait! A duo is an exemption right. Ichigo: Yep. But if you want to perform as a duo now and then you will have to perform together 99 more times. Yurika: No choice cause I really want to perform with you. :Yurika&Sango's Gemi Live Sango: I'm tired even thou it's only just one live. Yurika: And the song we picked is kinda too........cliche. Ichigo: Ok-ok, gochou!!!!! 99th live will be done by SHiMer. Give them a hand. Layla: *gives Sango a hand from a manequin* here. Mizuki: It's our turn already???!! That was fast. Sion: We're just the second performers. Hikari: So let's do our best to help Sumire stand back on track. :Don't Give Up! SHiMer's Live -For Sumire- Ichigo: Countdown to 98th! Mizuki: Yurika and Shinocchi should do it! Ichigo: Yeah! igo! (Sion gives Ichigo an evil stare) Ichigo: Yuri~ Yurika: *slaps Ichigo with a paper fan* Don't you dare imitate us. :ShioYuri Live ~For Sumire~ Ichigo: That's one of a kind show, bibi. Any nominees for our 97th live. Yurika: *thinking* Great, Sensei. So it's our turn now? Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:DUS Arc 1 Category:Dress Up! Sonata Category:Roleplays Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Puripara.purinsu2 Category:Ivanly912 Category:YukiTomoe Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:ParaPrincess